10 things I hate about you
by Nianko
Summary: You put together a cocky,witty and insolent boy with proud,hot tempered and revulcionary girl and what happends?Lot's of headeach for The lost Boys and trouble in NeverLend(might be a bit AU, Movie Verse).
1. Default Chapter

I own what's mine!

My first Pan fic! So be oh-so-very-nice please!

**Chapter One: Linda**

Linda Darling was everything that you could expect from a thirteen year old. Short-Tempered and going threw that phase that parents like to call a "Difficult-Phase".

Her mother, Louise Darling and her father Mark Darling were two respected members of The London community. Linda had two siblings. An older brother Charlie and a younger brother, Matt.

Ever since she was young her brother had told her stories that he had learned from his mother, about Peter Pan. But now as teen year's came closer, her mind set out for new worlds, leaving her PC behind and with it her stories. She no longer dreamed about the adventure it self.

It was a cold November morning and school was close to start. Linda laid in her bed warm as the room was in a deep silence. Not for very long.

Hard steps came up the stairs and the more closer they sounded the more restless her sleep was. As within seconds the door of her room was opened and a loud scream was heard:

"LINDA MARIE DARLING, GET YOU'RE ASS OUT OF BED OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T LIVE UNTIL SUN SET!!!"

"Morning mom..."

As normally the day started in the house of the Darlings. Charlie made a few last minute studies for some or another work from school, Matt wondered around the kitchen destroying everything in his path, Mrs.Darling cleaned after and prepared lunch and break fast in the mean time and Mr.Darling read the paper and quickly eated his toast.

Linda walked into the kitchen grabbed some toast and started to walk away. Just another normal day in the Darlings house.

Quickly the night came and everyone was busied doing something. Linda sat in her room listening to music and planning a new way to kill her brothers.

Suddenly a cold wind came threw the window. Linda heard a noise. She walked to the window and looked around. No one there. How strange...

**End of first chapter...**

**Short and not so good, but next chapter Pete will come, and you will get to see Linda in more emotional ways!**


	2. Peter Pan?

I own zero! Nothing!

Well, thanks to the 2 girls that reviewed!!!!!Thank you!

**Blacker Then Black: I didn't get you're review, so would you please explain it? Did you like or what?**

**Lulugril715: Thank you, I'll try to make longer chapters. **

**Chapter Two:**

Yup, very strange indeed. But there was nothing there so there was nothing to worry about.

So Linda got back to bed and sat down, as she changed the CD a small but bright glint caught her eye. She turned her eyes and saw...nothing. She was getting really annoyed with this. So she closed her eyes as she listened to "American Idiot" (Green Day).

At the beginning it was light but then she felt a hard breath on her and the sound of...wings?

She opened her eyes and saw a boy. Not any boy, a boy in the air.

"There's a boy in the air..." Though number one.

"Why is there a boy in the air?" Though number two

"And what's that little thing dancing around???" Though number three

After that panic came and she started screaming loud and clear, that is until the boy covered her moth.

"Shhhhhh, you will wake up everyone!"

Linda tried to say that that was the point, but it all came out as a couple of weird sounds.

"Will you stop screaming?" The boy asked. Linda really considered this, the thing was that he had sword that looked very sharp.

She waved her head in affirmation and he backed away.

"Who.the.hell.are.you????"She asked getting up and looking for something that could protect her.

"I'm Peter an!" He said as if he talked about the pope.

Linda searched her mind for a logic explanation. There was a boy that could fly in her room, and he said loud and clear that he WAS Peter Pan. Now, this was very hard to believe for Linda. Seeing that she had heard stories about Peter Pan all her life. Seeing him there was against all logic. There for she got to the simple conclusion...

"It's a dream! I'm dreaming! Any moment now, mom's coming into the room and yelling that I will be late for school!"

She covered her self and matured over and over again: It's a dream, there is NOT a boy dressed with leafs in my room and he does NOT fly! Or either is he Peter Pan!

She looked up and saw him grinning at her.

"So? Do I or not fly?" He said amused.

Linda just stared at Peter. His curly brown/ blond hair and his blue eyes tinkled with an amused expression, as his grin got bigger and bigger.

"You're nothing like Wendy!" He exclaimed looking at me.

"Wendy, Wendy...that's the name of the girl that my mom say's that went to NeverLand"She though.

Actually, she didn't. She haid hazel eyes, and dark red hair.

"Well, I'm not her!"

He examined her over and over again and said:

"Want to come to NeverLand?"

**End of Chapter 2...**

**Review please, and make it simple! **


End file.
